A text-based or term-based searching, wherein a user inputs a word or phrase into a search engine and receives a variety of results is a useful tool for searching. However, term based queries require that a user be able to input a relevant term. Sometimes a user may wish to know information about an image. For example, a user might want to know the name of a person in a photograph, or a user might want to know the name of a flower or bird in a picture. Accordingly, a system that can receive a visual query and provide search results would be desirable.